Entrevistando a Las Estrellas Bakugan
by Ritak
Summary: Es una entrevista que no parese entrevista     o algo asi xD
1. Dan Kuso

Tami:Hola Bienvenidos a entevistando a las estrellas en esta ocasion nos acompañan el elenco de bakugan y para empesar hay que darle la bienvenida al payaso de los peliadores bakugan el no es inteligente, el no es guapo, el no es fuerte, el no shun osea que es Dan kuso

(Publico:Aplaude)

Tami:Hola Dan Bienvenido

Dan:Hola y ¿como esta eso de que no soy inteligente ni guapo ni fuerte y que no soy shun?

Tami:Primero que nada yo soy la que ase la preguntas aqui

Dan:okey

Tami:Bien dan dime ¿que se siente ser el mejor peliador de las 3 temporadas?

Dan:Bien muy bien 3 temporadas y nadie me a podido superar

Tami:Bien y dime ¿que se siente no ser tan perfecto como tu amigo shun?

Dan:Oye shun no es perfecto por que en la segunda y tercera temporada parese emo

Tami:De echo si y tu tienes el pelo mejor pero bueno las chicas prefieren a shun y hablando de chicas ¿que paso con runo?

Dan:Runo runo runo haaa bien ya que me mude de casa no la veo pero la extrño

Tami:Que triste todos queriamos que ustedes se hubiesen quedado como novios pero no

(Publico:llorando)

Tami:Bien dime ¿que hay con drago?

Dan:Drago es mi compañero el es el mejor y yo no seria nada sin el

Tami:Si todos creemos eso

Dan:Oye

Tami:Hey tu mismo lo dijiste

Dan:Pues si verdad

Tami:Dan te tengo una sorpresa

Dan:Bien ¿que es? ¿es comida?

Tami:No dan no es comida es una persona


	2. Runo Misaki

Tami:Todos denle la bienvenida a la chica gritona de los peliadores bakugan ella no es tierna a ella no la pelan los chavos, ella no tiene a dan osea que es runo misaki

(Publico:Aplaude)

Tami:Hola Runo Bienvenida

Runo:¡COMO QUE GRITONA!

Tami:Haaa... mira hay esta dan

Runo:A mi no me im.. espera dijistes dan

Tami:Si dije dan

Runo:Holaa... dan

Dan:Hola runo

Tami:Bien runo dime ¿que se siente no ser tan importante en la serie como tu novio dan?

Runo:Oye dan no es mi novio y pues no me importa no ser tan importante

Tami:¿Que se siente que mi novio sea mas guapo que el tuyo?

Runo:Haaa... ¿quien es tu novio? y que dan no es mi novio

Tami:Mi novio se llama gingka hagane y ademas yo no te pregunte si dan era tu novio pero si lo eres verdad dan

Dan:Haaa

Runo:Que no

Tami:Bien ya no te aseleres

Runo:Enserio gingka hagane es tu novio por que la neta no te creo

Tami:Claro que siii

Runo:Okey

Tami:Bien Runo dime ¿dan o shun?

Runo:Bien mira shun es guapo. es inteligente, todas quieren con el,es muy buen partido,es el paquete completo y dan es... bueno jugando bakugan

(Publico:en silencio)

Tami:Algo mas de dan

Runo:No solo eso es que no tiene mucho que ofreser

Dan:Oye sigo aqui

Runo:Ohh si lo siento

Tami:Esta bien ¿Que hay con tigrera?

Runo:Ella es la mejor compañera que te puedas imaginar

Tami:Okey ahora les tengo otra sorpresa

Dan:Espero que esta vez si sea comida

* * *

><p><strong>Chicossss Gracias por sus review y oigan tami es... al final sabran quien es<strong>


	3. Marucho Marukura

Tami:Todos denle la bienvenida a el peke de los peliadores bakugan el es millonario el es inteligente en no es alto osea que es marucho marukura

(Publico:aplaude)

Tami:Hola marucho bienvenido

Marucho:Hola que tal

Runo:Oye que no te molesta lo que dijo de ti

Marucho:Aaammm... no

Dan:Ella es un mentirosa por que dijo que gingka hagane es su novio y ademas dijo que yo no era guapo

Tami:Ven yo siempre digo la verdad ya en fin marucho dime ¿que tal el clima aya abajo?

Marucho:Bien muy bien gra... oye espera

Tami:No no soy pera, pero dime dime dime que preguntarte osea no eres interesante

Marucho:Preguntame lo que quieras

Tami:Lo que quiera enserio lo que quiera

Marucho:Ammm si

Tami:Bien ¿te gusta runo?

Marucho:No guacala

Runo:¡OYE COMO QUE GUACALA!

Tami:Runo

Runo:¿Que?

Tami:Callate

Runo:Okey

Tami:Si no te gusta runo te a de gustar julie

Marucho:No gracias es una biipp

Runo:Jajaja

Tami:Y entonce te gusta alice

Marucho:No

Runo:¿Por que no dices nada malo de ella?

Marucho:Por que se ve que es mas decente que julie y tu

Tami:Haaaaa entonces tu gusta mira o la biiip de fabia

Marucho:Ninguna se ve que son como julie

Tami:Huuu jajaja ¿Bien dime que hay con barney?

Marucho:Yo lo quiero mucho es mi mejor amigo es mi compañero cuando me quedo solo en la sombria oscuridad es la luz que ilumina mi camino es..

Tami:Ya basta mejor que pase

Dan:¿La comida?

Runo:Deja de pensar en comida

Tami:Aqui no hay comida que no ves que engordas, solo mirate

Dan:Haaa...


	4. Julie Makimoto

Tami:Bien mejor denle la bienvenida a la chica coqueta de los peliadores peliadores bakugan, ella es presumida, todos los chicos quieren con ella, ella le coquetea a todos osea que es julie makimoto

(Publico:aplaude)

Tami:Hola julie bienvenida

Julie:Hola y oye por que presumida y como que le coqueteo a todos

Runo:Eso es cierto julie

Julie:No es cierto

Tami:No me culpes esta es la imformacion que medan Pero en fin dime ¿por que eres tan presumida?

Julie:No lo soy

Tami:Si lo eres

Runo:Por primera vez estoy de acuerto contigo

Julie:¿Conmigo?

Runo:No con ella

Tami:Jajaja bien ya en fin julie dime ¿que pasion con billy?

Julie:Pasion 75%

Maeucho:No julie ella se refiere a que paso con billy

Julie:Haaaa

Runo:Pensativa

Julie:Bueno no estoy pensando pero okey

Marucho:No julie runo se refiere a que... ammm puedo decirlo por t.v

Tami:No, no creo, talves pero mejor no lo digas

Julie:Esperen ya respondiendo a tu pregunta ya no lo veo por que me mude y por suerte fue sercas de dan

Runo:Ves mendiga coqueta

Tami:Bien dan y tu se mudaron al mismo pais, ciudad, pueblo, continente, planeta, universo no lo se ni me importa pero ¿sera coincidencia? jaja no lo creo

Julie:Oye si fue coincidencia verdad dan

Dan:A mi no me metas en tus cochinadas

Runo:Aja asi que no fue coincidencia

Julie:Hayyy que si fue

Tami:Ya vasta que me roban camara y bien dime que pasion con tu bakuagn a ¿como se llama?.. aa no importa

Marucho:Mensa... digo julie recuerda significa que paso

Julie:Como que mensa y ya entendi y a pues el es mi amigososo y mi compañero cuamdo voy de compras


	5. Desgraciado

Tami:Bien todos cambio de orden ahora chicos entrara uno de sus amigos de las tres malditas temporadas

Dan:Es mi gran amiga "La Comida"

Tami:Que? claro que no deja de pensar en comida y el proximo que me vuelva a interrumpir me las pagara

Todos:Okey

Tami:Bien este chico es guapo pero no tanto como mi gingka, el es fuerte pero no tanto como mi gingka, el es inteligente pero no tanto como mi gingka, el es estratejico pero no tanto como mi gingka el es...

Julie:¡Si ya entendimos nadie como tu gingka!

Tami:Hoooo ahora me las pagaras dame todo lo que tengas en tu billetera

Julie:Quee noo

Tami:Pues si dame todo lo que tengas

Julie:Haaaa aqui tienes

Tami:Jajaja bien el proximo que vuelva a interrumpirme lo corro bien ya enfin que pase el desgraciado

(Publico:abuchea)

Dan:Oye esto no es laura o ¿si?

Tami:Jejeje no no lo es

Shun:Como que desgraciado

Tami:Si maldito hijo de tu biip por que engañas a alice con esa biip de fabia

Shun:Oye yo no engaño a alice por que ella no es mi novia

Tami:Eso quiere decir que la biip de fabia es tu novia

Shun:No yo no tengo novia

Tami:Entonces eres gay

Shun:No

Tami:Mentiroso ¿por que nadie puede ser tan perfecto como mi amors gingka?

Shun:No soy un mentiroso

Tami:Callate maldito ninja emo

Shun:Yo no soy emo

Tami:Si claro tu no eres emo y yo me chupo el dedo crees que...

Dan:Enserio te chupas el dedo ¿que no estas un poco grande para eso?

Tami:Hayyy recuerdo lo que dije asi que saquen a este desgraciado

Dan:Que no no porfavor no

Tami:Saquenlo

Dan:Publico ayudenme

(Publico:fuera fuera)

Tami:Jajaja bay dan

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa... oigan me tarde un pokito pero aky esta jeje<strong>** y oigan kien tiene facebook...**


	6. Dan runo, Runo,Dan

Runo:Dan no te ballas aaa... te amooo..

(Publico:Grita)

Dan:¿Que?

Runo:¿Que no escuchaste o que sordo?

Dan:No estoy gordo

Tami:Ya vasta dan arruinas un momento romantico

Dan:Runo yo tambien te amo

Runo¿Enserio?

Dan:No de echo me pagaron para decirlo

Runo:¿Que?

Dan:No de echo...

Julie:!Ya callense callense que me desesperannnn!

Runo/Dan:Es que no nos tienes paciencia

Tami:Ya vasta dan runo te ama, runo dan te ama, ya besense

(Publico:Grita:Beso, beso)

Tami:Por fin

Dan:Eso significa que me puedo quedar

Tami:Okey esta bien pero ya no me interumpas

Dan:Esta bien

Tami:Esperen un momento que no estaba entrevistando el desgraciado ninja emo de shun

Shun:Si ,si lo asias y que no soy un desgraciado emo , pero si un ninja

Tami:Si pues y ya me jor dime ¿por que te cortaste el cabello? osea tus fanceses le gustaba mas tu cabello largo

Shun:Me corte el cabello por que..por que..(llorando) tenia piojos

(Publico:Sorprendido)

Todos:Oh dios mio

Dan:Lo sabia

Runo:Que asco

Marucho:Barney es sexy

julie:Guacala de perro maisero

Tami:Ni se te ocurra asercarte a mi, pero esperen que dijo marucho

Marucho:Nada, nada

Tami:Como sea dinos te gusta ¿alice o la biiip de fabia?

Shun:Ninguna

Tami:Dime si no dibulgare por facebook que eres gay

Shun:No te atreverias

Tami:No, tu crees

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todosss kiero aclarar que yo no soy la ke los entrevista osea que gingka no es mi novio<strong>

**Gingka:Como de ke no**

**yo:callate y regresa a la casa**

**Gingka:mmm**

**yo:Veteeeee**


	7. Gingka

Shun:No espera es que no se quien me gusta

Tami:Como no vas a saber odios mio mejor denle la bienvenida a la cuernuda..digo a alice cuernabich...digo gehabich

(Publico:aplaude)

Shun:A..lice

Tami:Si es su nombre no se lo gastes y no le hables desgraciado

Alice:Hola chicos

Todos:Hola

Alice:Huuuy dan, runo que juntitos

Runo:Jaja si mira yo y dan somos novios

Dan:Espera desde cuando

Runo:¿Como que desde cuando uqe no fue oficial nuestro noviasgo?

Dan:Es que...

Tami:Ya vasta que no ven que le roban camara a alice, pobresita que no ven que en la primera temporada se trato de ella pero al mismo tiempo no si no solo de su antiella o no se que de mascaguey, y que en la sugunda casi no la vimos y que se le murio uno de sus pretendiente, y en la tercera sale esa biip de fabia y le quiere robar a shun y aparte que ella no sale¡!

Alice:Gracias por recordarme esas desgracias

Tami:Ho de nada cuando quieras

Marucho:Haaa

TaMI:que quieres maruchoo

Marucho:No nada

Tami:Okey bien alice dime¿que se siente que te ponga los cuernos un desgraciado ninja emo?

Shun:Otra vez con eso?

Tami:Callate

Shun:Ven y callame

Tami:Yo no ensuciare mis manos contigo, que no ves que me isieron manicura, pero mi amors gingka si quieres el te callara,vamos entra gingka

Gingka:Haaaa hola

Tami:Holaaaa amors

Dan:Oye no lo puedes meter el es de otro anime

Gingka:Si de otro anime mucho mejor que el suyo y sin tanta biip o talvez si y por eso es mejor

(Publico:grita:Huuuuuu)

Tami:Dan callate que el pleito es con shun

Gingka:Okey shun el emo listo para peliar

Shun:No soy emo y si estoy listo

Gingka:3,2,1, let it rip

Shun:Carta portal lista, bakugan pelea

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmmm bien para ustedes quie es "Tami" O.O <strong>

**Gingka:Yo se quien es**

**yo:Nadi te pregunto**

**Gingka:Pero lo preguntaste**

**Yo:Si pero a los queridos leectores**

**Kyoya:Gingka ya dejala empas**

**Gingka:Nuncaaa¡!**

**Yo:Ya vasta mejor dejen reviews n.n**

**Kyoya:Si dejan reviews shun sera gey o.o no esperen ya es**


	8. Ren, Ryuga

Tami:No esperen esto esta mal, gingka yo se que le ganarias a shun pero tu juegas con ese trompo y shun con esas esferitas, pero mejor esperame en la casa, guiji jiji

Gingka:Esta bien

Tami:No ya alice dime ¿por que no eres atrebida?, atrebete salte del closed, no espera no agas eso ultimo

Alice:No soy atrabida por que no quiero pareser una biip como julie y fabia

julie:Oyeee

Tami:Jajaja asi se habla como tu no soportas a fabia yo no soporto a madoka,¿pero si te gusta alguien?

Alice:Si

Tami:Y es un chico verdad,osea no me hiciste caso con eso ultimo

Alice:No, si a mi me gusta un chico

Shun¿Quien te gusta?

Tami:Callate chachalaca yo soy la que ase las preguntas qui

Shun:Mmmmm ¿Chachalaca?

Tami:Si chachalaca, y bien dinos ¿quien te gusta?

Alice:Es ...es...es...

Shun:Alice quien quien es no es de otro anime verdad y si es asi quien es oh dios mio dime por que me torturas asi

Tami:Guauuuu y dices que no te gusta

Shun:Bien no me gusta es ..que es mi amiga y tengo derecho a saber o ¿no?

Dan:Pues mira que yo tambien soy su amigo y no me puse como loco

Shun:Bien es que yo amm

Tami:Ya vasta alice nos dira cuando tu nos digas osea al final, pero en fin esta pregunta va para todos¿que opinan de la biip hija de la biip de la biip de fabia?

Dan:Ella me cae bien es buena jugando con las esferitas

(Publico:Abuchea)

Runo:Me cae mal se cree mucho solo por que es una princesa, ja princesa mi polainas

(Publico:Aplaude)

Marucho:Ella me cae mal por que dijo que le caia mal barney, por dios quien no quiere a barney

(Publico:Medio aplaude)

Julie:Pues emm me cae bien por que es asi fashion como yo

(Publico:Abuchea)

Shu:Mmmm me cae aa bien

(Publico:Abuchea)

Alice:Me cae mal se cree mucho igual que julie, se cree y esta bien fea osea la an visto en su forma real, osea es una alienigena que horror ascoo... guacala de perro maisero

(Publico:Aplaude)

Tami:Guauuu jenial y bien ¿que opinan de que ren de bakuagan se parese a ryuga de beyblade metal fusion?

Dan:No pos ren es feo y ryuga no es lindoo

Tami:Disculpa

Dan:Haaaa nada

Runo:Ren tiene cara de mono y ryuga no

Tami:Bueno eso estubo mejor

Marucho:Pues yo quiero mucho a ren el es mi amigo lo amooo y ryuga es aaaa

Tami:Guauuu lo amas

Marucho:No espera de echo quise decir que emmm

Tami:Ya no importa

Julie:Pues ren si que es feo y ryuga es sexy

Tami:Lo has visto transformado en esa cosa que se trasforma?

Julie:Si

Tami:Y aun asi

Julie:Huuu claro hay se le notan los cuadros

Tami:Ya calmate mendiga coqueta

Shun:Ren es un traidor y luego nuestro amigoo ammm y ryuga es amm no lo se

Tami:Aburridooo

Alice:Ren esta horrible y ryuga si es sexy

Tami:Guauuu tu tambien no lo puedo creer, bien no importa

* * *

><p><strong>Jeeee hola ... espero.. que ..les aiga...gustado.. si.. no pues shun es gey<strong>

**Shun:Ya deja de decir que soy gey mejor di que kyoya lo es**

**Yo:Noooooo kyoya no es gey es mas hombre que dan y tu juntosss**

**Shun:Oye todos son mas hombre que dan**

**Yo: cienrtoooo n.n dejen reviews**

**Shun:Si por favor si dejan les juro que no sere gey :3**


	9. ¿anduviste con quien?

Tami:Bien y ¿an andado con alguien que no sea de este maldito anime?

Dan:No

Runo:No

Marucho:No

Julie:No

Tami:Que milagro julie

Shun:No

Alice:Si

(Publico sorprendido)

Tami:Increible de ¿que anime?

Alice:De emm beyblade metal fusion

Tami:Quee no anduviste con gingka verdad por que si es si te mato

Alice:No tranquila yo anduve con kyoya tategami

(Publico sorprendido)

Tdos:¡QUEEEE!

Tami:Anduviste con mi hermano

Alice:Kyoya es tu hermano

Tami:Si que no ves que tami es mas corto que tategami haa no puede ser me va adar un infarto

Dan:Ya se te adelantaron

Tami:¿Que?

Runo:Quiere decir que a shun ya le dio

Tami:Emfermeros vengan y llevencelo, traten de revivirlo

Julie:Enserio anduviste con el papirrin de kyoya

Alice:Haa si

Tami:Pero ¿por que terminaron?

Alice:Pues por que descubri que estoy enamorada de otra persona

Tami:¿De quien?

Alice:Un chico llamado ...nush

Tami:Haaa.. conque nush hee

Tami:Si nush

Marucho:Notaron que nush alreves es shun

Tami:Clro que lo notamos

Dan:Notar que?

Tami:Nada olvidalo, entonces te gusta shun

Alice:No no a mi me gusta nush

Tami:Olvidalo todos sabemos que te gusta shun, y hablando shun ¿ya se murio?

(En camerinos)

Shun:Hay que paso?

Doctor:Se desmayo

Shun:Haa que no me dio un infarto

Doctor:Mmm no

Shun:Bien deveria de entrar al foro otra vez no, bueno ya me boy shun fuera paz

(En el foro)

Tami:Me imforman que shun esta bien y que biene para aca,asi que preparate alice

Alice:¿Prepararme para que?

Tami:No lo se pero es mejor estar preparada

Alice:Eso si

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa..ppsss ..jaja...a ke no se imaginaban todo eso o.o ni yo jaja<strong>

**Kyoya:Hay como que alice anduvo conmigo**

**Yo:No pero ammm**

**Kyoya:Pero lo dijiste**

**Yo:yo no lo dije lo dijo tu hermana**

**Kyoya: ¬_¬**

**Yo:deja de verme asi **

**Kyoya: ¬_¬**

**Yo:Ya vasta ...mejor mis keridos leectores si kieren mas divercion leean mi otro fic "Secuestro Bakugan"**

**Kyoya:No lo leean**

**Shun:Leeanlo chicas y les juro que soñaran conmigo :D**


	10. El Regreso

**Holaaaaa! ..a...a...a.. ._. **

**~Alguien vivo? D:**

**Lamento mucho no haber continuado con este fic.. la verdad es que **

**lo termine de escribir en dos noches con un total de 10 capítulos.. si mal no recuerdo **

**lo escribí en un cuaderno el cual..creo que tiraron :c :okay:**

**~Hago esto para saber si lo siguen esperando r.r **

**si mas de mm 5 personas dejan reviews lo continuare con capítulos mas largos y con mejor **

**ortografía**** :D sino.. pues el próximo cap. sera el ultimo :( por lo menos para no dejarlo incompleto **

**por mi parte es todo n_n enserio espero sus reviews TwT **

** los invito a que pasen por mi ask.~ DaliaV4S * por si tienen alguna duda o pedidos de algún fic ._. sisi are fic's **

**déjenme**** sho solo quiero ser popular (◡‿◡✿) ... okya c: ~Bye **


	11. Fiona, Fabiola, Fabia

Tami: Que pase el desgraciado!... otra vez!

Shun: deja de decirme desgraciado

Tami: No desgraciado no

Shun: Hija de..

Tami: BUENO GENTE… tenemos una invitada más, ella es la desgraciada de..

Shun: Por fin! No solo a mi me dices asi

Tami: te vas! Largo

Shun: va..

Tami: Cállese pues .. ejem como decía antes de que un maldito ninja me interrumpiera, denle la bienvenida a Fiona!

(Publico en silencio)

Tami: Que? .. ah, Fabiola!

(Publico sigue en silencio)

Tami: Mmm…Fátima? Fabiana? Fabricia?

Marucho: Ejem.. Fabia..

Tami: Ah FABIA!

Marucho: Sheen..

Tami: SHEEN! Fabia Sheen la desgraciada rompe hogares

(Publico: Abuchea)

Fabia: No soy ninguna rompe hogares!

Tami: Shh… Bien Fabia dime, Te gusta Shun?

Fabia: Ha que viene esa pregunta?

Tami: Yo soy la única que hace las preguntas aquí así que contéstame

Fabia: Pff.. si! Tal vez un poco

Tami: Jaa! Lo sabía, que tienes que decir ante esa confesión? Shun

Shun: Es.. algo que no me esperaba

Tami: Pero como? Si todo mundo lo sabía, hasta Dan, verdad? Dan

Dan: Runo..

Tami: Que lo sabia y ya, que si Shun por que quien te decides, Alice o Fabia?

Shun: Ninguna me gusta!

Tami: Señoras y señores, es oficial, Shun es gay

Shun: No lo soy! Es solo que..

Tami: Que…?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ._. ... :c lo se! no es largo y me tarde en subirlo u.u Perdón! :( chales gente (?) okno pero enserio disculpen es que se me olvida :I no diré que ahora si seguiré escribiendo por que luego no lo cumplo Dx pero tratare de subir el siguiente pronto <strong>


End file.
